


To The Ghosts That We Knew

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story to go along with a webcomic I'm drawing. Two lovers who found each other young and grew up as friends soon realize their feelings, with only truly being within each other's company they go through a harsh world, with what seems to be a brighter future. Only in the end to lose and wait again. Truelove will be put to the tests of mankind, while the term "until death do us part" comes to reality. Only to see each other in the next presence of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ghosts That We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the intro chapter! You can find the webcomic series on my deviant art page: Immortaldisability  
> first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2RpXYeawpo

What are new beginnings truly? Father told me we had to move, for what reason I don't know but we were, from country to country. I exclaimed about my friends, I exclaimed about how if we move we will have to take a piece of Denmark with us, I exclaimed I wouldn't be able to go to Legoland ever again!

I was six, what else could I care for. I still care for it now! well, I've been to Legoland since then many times after. I came to realize there are Legolands outside of Denmark too.

My mother gave me an arrow head from the family when we moved. Apparently the man I was named after had it shot through his leg. grusome to think about sure, but hey you got to admire that he kept fighting. But even so that was a while ago.

The Netherlands kind of reminded me of home I guess, it was different in many ways but hey, bikes... I tended to pay way more attention to that fact than any on the way there. I remember the colours though, those would never die.

\----

My mother brought my brothers and I to a park within the day of the movie in, Dad thought the mover could just do it and if she wanted anything moved around he would do it. I was the supervisor of course along with my brothers.

The grass was greener than I could have imagined, the place covered in flowers and trees. We walked along the stone pathways that laid itself out almost naturally. I wondered if this place was remotely real in a sence or if we were dreaming. the only option was to keep walking and look around as we did, my mother talked, I was either to nervous or awestruck.

Gazing around I stopped my Mother in her tracks as i just watch a family of three, a baby, young girl, a boy my age. The girl stood, braiding her mother's hair as she rocked the baby in her arms. The boy wandered around on his own soon laying down in the grass.

Mom let us go play around in the park as she fed Kristján, I made it my chance to go see this boy who caught my eyes so quickly and fondly in a way, I questioned why. As I walked he didn't seem to notice, instead he stayed there, laying on the grass with his arms outstretched against the grass. Eyes closed it made me wonder if he was dreaming.

I leaned over him, blocking the sun as I did and from that appeared the forest like eyes behind a stare.

"Hej, mit navn er Askel." I said, not knowing a word of his language at all, I knew one other but not his.

He seemed to understand, his name was Jaap... From what I thought... I found out later I was right.

The first time I met him I didn't know how far my heart would fall...

He was so peaceful...

I couldn't tell if we were breathing...

I was quiet till I met him, believe it or not, but once we started talking, not even knowing what we were saying to each other, I couldn't find myself to shut up

Since that day we met, we talked, babbling in different languages to each other. When I started learning Dutch I realize he was making fun of the way I spoke, it made me laugh too. He said I had a swollen tongue, I told him he had something harsh caught in his throat.  
we made it our own to learn each other's language, just in case we wished to speak and not let other's hear. Jaap became my friend fast, best friends faster.

**Author's Note:**

> just to let you all know This Story will be pretty sporadic  
> only because it's with a webcomic and because I have 2 other story series i'm working on AND I'm writing a novel at the same time  
> plus school  
> school comes first  
> plus i'm making a playlist for this


End file.
